The present invention relates to a battery control device, a battery control method, a power source control device and an electronic apparatus.
A method of measuring a residual quantity of a battery is categorized into a current integration method and a voltage method. The current integration method is a method of measuring the residual quantity of the battery by subtracting an integrated value of a discharge current from a whole capacity of the battery. The voltage method is a method of previously obtaining a relationship between an open-circuit voltage and the battery residual quantity, and measuring the battery residual quantity from the open-circuit voltage.
Note that the open-circuit voltage is calculated from the battery voltage, the battery current and battery internal impedance. Further, the whole capacity of the battery is obtained by measuring an integrated value of the discharge current when discharging the electricity up to an over-discharge state from a full-charge state.
The multiplicity of electronic apparatuses of which power sources is batteries involve utilizing a residual quantity of the battery (refer to, e.g., Patent documents 1-3).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-163360
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-57246
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-336241